1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking connector, and in particular to a stacking connector having two connectors which are connected to each other in part.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the development of electronic industrial, electronic devices are popular now and all around people in day life. Commonly, the electronic devices are usually configured more than one connector on mainboard for receiving control command to operate, or transmitting data between two electronic devices.
Amount and type of peripherals of electronic devices become more and more, it brings user demand of connectors of the electronic devices, too. As the result, the amount of build-in connectors in a signal electronic device increases in nowadays. However, if the amount of build-in connectors in the electronic device increases, the build-in connectors will occupy configuration space of the electronic device. Therefore, the size of the electronic device will difficult to be reduced.
For solving above problem, a stacking connector is proposed in the market. The stacking connector stacks multiple connectors with same or different interface vertically and the occupied space on mainboard is corresponding to single connector space, therefore, exchanges vertical space with horizontal space. A mainboard of the electronic device can be capable of multiple connectors via configuring one stacking connector, and the stacking connector will only occupy single connector's space. Therefore, the configuration space of the mainboard is saved, and the saved space can be used to configure another components. In other hand, the size of the mainboard will be reduced.
Although there are multiple connectors on single stacking connector, however, those connectors can't connect to each other, and can't transmit signal to each other. For example, although one stacking connector comprises a RJ-45 connector and a USB connector thereon, and the RJ-45 connector can support power over ethernet (PoE) function, however, the RJ-45 connector can't provide power received via PoE to the USB connector anyway. In contrary, even the USB connector receives power from the mainboard of the electronic device, however, the received power can't be provided from the USB connector to the RJ-45 connector.
As mentioned above, how to use the nowadays stacking connectors more efficient, will be the main objective to be researched in this area.